


Come back to me

by RaveBane8



Series: Bats Under The Stars [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, M/M, Soulmates, Tim Drake is Catlad
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-07-13 11:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16017206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaveBane8/pseuds/RaveBane8
Summary: Jason disfruta escribirle citas de libros a su alma gemela.A Tim le gusta algunas veces responderle con letras de canciones.





	1. Antes de tocar tus labios

**Author's Note:**

> Lei un fic pequeñito de almas gemelas donde pasaba algo parecido y quise escribir en lo que pense cuando leí su sinopsis.  
> Realmente lo unico que comparte es el echo de que a Jason le gusta poner citas de libros en la piel de Tim.

Es una noche fría, como cualquier otra en Gotham, cuando su madre le sonríe recordándole que su padre es su alma gemela mientras intenta que se encierre en el baño.  

- _Él no me golpeara, si lo hace él también lo sentirá ¿Recuerdas?_ \- su sonrisa es encantadora pero demacrada, Jason sabe que antes de su padre y las drogas su madre debió ser completamente hermosa. Sin embargo, él no puede recordarla de otra forma, su cuerpo siempre se ha visto demasiado delgado, sus ojos demasiado grandes, pero su sonrisa siempre le ha parecido bonita. 

- _Okay_ \- le contesta sin poder decir algo más. Ambos saben que cuando su padre está borracho no le interesa en lo más mínimo sentir dolor, Jason no cree que pueda sentirlo en su estado de embriaguez y después de un día fuera seguro estará hasta atrás cuando llegue a casa. 

- _Mantente callado y no abras la puerta hasta que yo te diga, ¿ok?_ \- le sigue diciendo en un tono calmante. - _Si él te ve se desquitará contigo._

Eso es cierto, al menos, eso es algo que no puede desmentir así que simplemente toma la verdad como lo que es, como un hecho que no puede cambiar, aunque quisiera. Se queda mucho tiempo acurrucado adentro de la ducha con solo un poco de luz entrando por la pequeña ventana frente a él escuchando el sonido de la carne chocando, los gritos de su madre mientras los de su padre le hacen eco. Piensa toda la noche en su alma gemela y sigue pensando en ella hasta la mañana siguiente cuando por fin sale de ahí, cuando su madre le habla a través de la puerta.  

Nunca lo aceptara, pero le tiene miedo, tiene tanto miedo que intenta olvidar que tiene una. Se convence a si mismo de que es una persona sin un alma gemela y es muy fácil cuando no viene nada a través de su vínculo.

Su madre empieza a reír la siguiente vez que ocurre algo similar, en realidad los golpes no son tan comunes en su vida diaria como el hambre y las drogas. Jason está seguro de que es levemente cierto el hecho de que si sus padres no fueran almas gemelas esto pasaría mucho más, además él no es tan bueno tratando heridas, pero hace lo que puede para limpiarlas. Es de madrugada y tienen que entrar ambos al baño para que pueda ver bien la piel de su madre, tiene un feo corte en la mejilla que sube a un lado de su ojo llegando hasta su frente, pero por alguna razón que Jason no entiende ha dejado de llorar y ha empezado a reír, cuando pregunta ella lo mira por un momento muy corto antes de girar hacia su padre quien esta desmayado en el suelo. 

- _Creo que le dolió más a él._ - y vuelve a mirarlo con una sonrisa que a Jason le causa escalofríos- _¿no crees?_

Jason sabe que su madre perdió su cordura mucho antes que eso, viviendo una vida basada en la venganza hacia el hombre que se suponía debía amarla y al contrario la maltrato día tras día.

Esta de echo bastante seguro de que su sobredosis fue su último golpe hacia él. Jason no sabe que sintió su padre cuando su madre murió, pero definitivamente fue demasiado pues no tardo en unirse a ella.

De alguna forma puede culpar a ambos por su temor a su alma gemela, de la misma forma en que puede culpar su cambio de opinión a Alfred. 

Podría agradecerle muchas cosas a Bruce Wayne, pero la que se lleva el primer lugar, sin importar cuanto lo piense, es haber conocido a Alfred. 

La primera impresión del hombre lo deja sintiéndose extraño y algo cohibido pues además de hacerlo bañarse y darle ropa “apropiada” lo llama Maestro como si perteneciera a aquel lugar desde que puso un pie dentro de la mansión. 

Bruce le da un propósito, una liberación y una casa. Pero Alfred le da un hogar y un sentido de pertenencia que nunca tuvo en el destartalado departamento de sus padres. 

Han pasado dos años desde que sus padres murieron, y cuando ve el increíble auto estacionado no duda en quitarle las llantas. Su cerebro siempre ha estado más enfocado en lo que puede ganar que en las consecuencias y cuando Batman lo encuentra no puede evitar pensar que tal vez ha sido estúpido. 

Pero nada de lo que pasa por su mente pasa en la realidad, al contrario. Batman sonríe de una forma en la que nunca pensó que él podría para después llevarlo a su casa, darle de comer y hasta darle una habitación bastante agradable. 

Se va a la cama esa noche pensando que todo es un sueño y cuando despierta al día siguiente casi ataca al mayordomo quien levanta una ceja hacia él. 

- _Lo siento_ – dice cohibido, pero el mayordomo lo deja pasar, como muchas otras veces hará en el futuro.  

Es la única persona a la que Jason pide perdón durante su estadía en la mansión y es el más paciente con él.  

Alfred lo reprende de una forma que lo hace sentir culpable y ganas de ser mejor.  A diferencia de Bruce con quien además de la culpabilidad siente que no es suficiente, en su entrenamiento como Robin siempre está siendo comparado con Dick, el primer Robin, el niño maravilla. El perfecto Robin dulce, brillante y ágil que el nunca será. No importa cuánto se esfuerce siempre hay algo que el otro hará mejor o en menor medida.

Es tal vez la razón por la que empieza a aprender a cocinar con Alfred, sus clases lo mantienen un poco equilibrado dándole algo en lo que destacar en el día mientras traga polvo en las noches.

Jason nunca conoció a alguien que lo hiciera sentir tan querido además de su mamá, pero al contrario de esta el hombre no está loco y su cariño no está revuelto con golpes y gritos de dolor. Ese es un buen cambio.

Es su primer verano en la mansión cuando los libros que empieza a leer se vuelven novelas románticas y las almas gemelas vuelven a su mente.

El clima es muy cálido y Jason ha pasado las vacaciones tirado en el sillón pasando de un libro a otro desde que despierta. Hace apenas un año no hubiera podido imaginar hacer algo como esto y se sentía como si hubiera muerto he ido al cielo.

- _¿Quisiera ayudarme con la cena de hoy?_ \- le pregunta Alfred cuando le lleva algo de beber.

Sin pensarlo se estira para ir detrás del hombre a la cocina llevando su bebida con él. Nunca puede decirle que no al viejo y sabe que ha estado holgazaneando demasiado esos últimos días como para decir que está cansado o algo parecido. 

Hoy ayuda a cortar todos lo necesario para lo que el hombre quiere hacer, tarea que le dura realmente muy poco y lo único que hace es ponerlo hiperactivo. Su cuerpo le pide hacer algo y por alguna razón ese día se reduce a hacer preguntas. 

- _Alfred_ \- lo llama desde su asiento frente a la mesa y es hasta que este voltea que sigue hablando. - _¿Conociste a tu alma gemela?_ \- espera que no se enoje con él, pero la idea de las almas ha rondado por su cabeza demasiado tiempo ahora y no cree poder hablar con alguien más de eso. 

- _Lo hice, era una mujer muy hermosa._ -Alfred sonríe y es una sonrisa que Jason lo ha visto hacer cuando habla de la infancia de Bruce. Una sonrisa que Jason tiene catalogada como melancólica y que, aunque antes disfrutaba ver en el hombre mayor se da cuenta de que no quiere volver a verla ahora. Ajeno a sus pensamientos Alfred sigue hablando para finalizar con un-  _Murió hace un tiempo ¿Por qué la curiosidad?_

_-Yo... solo estaba pensando en eso._

_-Has estado leyendo novelas románticas._ \- le sonríe antes de volver a girar hacia la estufa. 

- _Me gusta Austen._

_-Lo he notado, joven Maestro._

A Jason siempre le han gustado los libros de todo tipo. Puede perderse horas leyendo una novela o descifrar libros de matemáticas, aun cuando su educación era un asco el mismo busco el conocimiento y ¿Que mejor maestro que un libro?. Sin embargo, no es hasta que empezó a vivir en la mansión Wayne que realmente tuvo los recursos y el tiempo libre para meterse de lleno en ellos. 

Los peligros del callejón del crimen están muy lejos ahora y aunque aún lo mantienen despierto algunas noches en otras su mente le recuerda que puede relajarse y se permite leer hasta que el sol vuelve a salir.  

Aun cuando empieza a ir a la escuela y Bruce lo empieza a entrenar como su nuevo Robin encontrado bastante tiempo para leer y leer hasta caer dormido. Su habitación empieza a darle guerra a la biblioteca de tantos libros que tiene y Alfred se ha dado a la tarea de rellenar los huecos que ha dejado en ella con sus pequeños atracos. 

Es lógico entonces que Alfred haya notado el cambio en sus lecturas, a Jason no le sorprende, pero se siente un poco atrapado al darse cuenta de que ahora cualquier cosa que haga alguien lo notará. 

- _Entonces_ , - Alfred profundiza sacándolo de su cabeza – _Te preguntas acerca del amor, me parece que es normal a su edad joven maestro, está en plena adolescencia. Puede que incluso conozca a su alma gemela dentro de poco._

La sonrisa ahora es levemente burlona y Jason sabe que el hombre intenta quitarle el nerviosismo que el siente ante este tema y le agradece con una sonrisa aun cuando el sentimiento sigue ahí. 

- _No lo creo, además tengo mucho tiempo para encontrarle._

 _-Podría escribirle algo._ \- le sigue diciendo y Jason no había pensado antes en eso, en realidad se da cuenta de que no ha leído ni buscado verdadera información sobre el tema. En parte porque no quería encontrar a la persona al otro lado de la línea después de ver a sus padres, pero ahora que ha visto hablar a Alfred de su alma gemela, se recuerda que no todas las almas gemelas son iguales. - _Cuando estábamos lejos el uno del otro nos escribíamos, normalmente en el brazo es más sencillo y fácil de ver, aunque teníamos que borrarlo para volver a tener espacio._ \- El hombre da una pequeña risita, la que usa cuando algo le parece un tanto bobo- _Déjeme decirle que la tinta no es tan fácil de quitar._

 _-Pensé que solo las heridas pasaban el enlace._ \- dice arrepintiéndose al siguiente momento, no debió mostrar lo poco que sabía del tema.

- _¡Claro que no!_ \- le dice Alfred con vehemencia y se ve levemente molesto, suelta un bufido y se acomoda el cuello de la camisa antes de continuar – _El enlace es tan fuerte que casi cualquier cosa que tu sientas la va a sentir la otra persona. La tinta en tu piel también se marcará en la suya, si tu estas feliz también lo sentirá.  Sería una cosa muy cruel si solo sintiéramos las dolencias del otro, ¿No te parece joven Jason?_ \- Jason supone que sí y su mente se regocija por la nueva información. - _Las almas gemelas están hechas para compartir las desgracias al igual que la alegría._

- _Suena bonito._ \- suelta sin pensarlo. 

- _Puede ser muy bello, pero también difícil._ \- Alfred concuerda y aleja lo que Jason había picado para echarlo a la olla. - _El amor es una cosa extraña joven maestro y aún con tu alma gemela tendrán desacuerdos y problemas. El secreto es nunca darse por vencido._

Se quedan en silencio hasta que Alfred le pide que llame a Bruce y Jason lo va a buscar a la cueva. 

- _Bruce._ \- el hombre lo mira sentado frente a la computadora, a Jason le sorprende que lo voltee a ver teniendo en cuenta que normalmente solo gruñe, pero supone que no puede quejarse por algo así. - _¿Conoces a tu alma gemela?_

Hay un silencio demasiado largo, pero Jason no se permite dar marcha atrás. 

- _Selina_ – dice y Jason no puede creer que en verdad le esté diciendo su nombre y mucho menos que la persona a la que pertenece ese nombre sea su alma gemela.

- _Eso es...cool ¿Creo?_ \- no sabe exactamente que decir porque nunca espero una respuesta tan directa.

\- _Creo que Alfred tiene razón._ \- la atención del hombre ha vuelto a la pantalla y Jason se siente demasiado consciente de sí mismo ahora que tiene una vista de la cocina en uno de los lados de la gran pantalla, es una cosa pequeñita, pero es suficiente para que se sienta atrapado- _Deberías escribirle a la tuya._  

- _¡No lo haré!_ \- grita volviendo arriba y cuando llega a la cocina encuentra al pequeño bicho traidor. El pequeño se rompe bajo su zapato, pero no duda que hay más, al final del día esta es la casa de Batman. 

Sus ganas de revelarse contra la opinión de Bruce no evitan que semanas después las palabras de Alfred sigan rondando su cabeza, se pregunta una y otra vez si quiere que su alma gemela reciba algo más que dolor a través de su vínculo cada vez que recibe alguna herida. Sin embargo, hay otra cosa que ha rondado por su cabeza. No importa cuánto lo analice no siente nada del otro lado y sabe que si hubiera muerto lo habría sentido.  

- _Alfred_ – susurra cuando este está tratando una de sus heridas después de un encuentro con Killer Croc. - _No siento ninguna cosa de mi alma gemela, ¿Podría estar algo... roto?_

Alfred termina de vendar la herida en su pierna antes de contestarle.

- _No creo que ese sea el caso joven maestro, ¿ha intentado escribirle como le dije?_ -Jason no encuentra como decirle que su miedo a no obtener respuesta a evitado que lo haga. - _Es muy probable que sus temores sean infundados, estoy seguro que al intentarlo encontrara que hay alguien del otro lado tal vez con tanto miedo como usted._

- _¡No tengo_ mi _edo!_ \- dice automáticamente cruzando los brazos, porque no importa donde este o con quien hable no le gusta que le digan eso. 

- _En ese caso espero que le hable pronto joven maestro. No queremos que solo reciba el dolor_ \- señala su pierna antes de mirarlo con una sonrisa que tranquiliza su ira - _¿Cierto?_

- _Cierto._

De tanto pensarlo Jason sabe lo que quiere escribir mucho antes de hacerlo. La frase no es su favorita, pero le parece la correcta para presentarse junto con sus intenciones. 

Lo escribe unas cuantas veces en papel hasta que está seguro de que no se equivocara. 

> **_“_ Antes de tocar tus labios quiero tocar tu corazón, y antes de conquistar tu cuerpo quiero conquistar tu amor” **

Todo lo que le queda es esperar. Se maldice a si mismo cuando se da cuenta de que son las dos de la mañana y nadie cercano a su edad estaría despierto.

Se sorprende cuando siente una picazón debajo de las palabras que escribió y se maravilla al ver otras letras aparecer. Son suaves y delicadas, podría decir que son elegantes, nada que haya esperado.  


	2. Un mejor ladrón.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Como Tim conoce a Selina.

Las noches en la mansión de los Drake suelen ser calladas y frías. La casa normalmente demasiado vacía es lo suficientemente grande para que se creen ecos y el aire helado pase libre por cada rincón, sin nadie que encienda alguna chimenea o tenga la energía para checar que todas las ventanas estén cerradas. Sin embargo, esta noche la chimenea de la sala esta encendida con un fuego bajo. Tim sabe que su padre debe de estar frente a ella sentado en el sillón con sus invitados, su madre, al contrario, es posible que lo acompañe o este en la sala de al lado con compañía igual de molesta. Sus padres a diferencia de las personas de su vida son más difíciles de estudiar debido al poco tiempo que pasa con ellos, al contrario de la señora Mac que va a dormir temprano y tiene el sueño realmente pesado. Aun así, está seguro de que ninguno irá a ver si sigue en su cama ni lo molestará hasta que el sol salga de nuevo, eso si no salían de viaje al día siguiente.

Su escapada estaba fuertemente construida alrededor de ese simple hecho, así como en que nadie esté en la cocina. Las luces de casi toda la planta baja estaban prendidas así que no podía guiarse por ellas, sin embargo, este lugar era donde perdía todo su tiempo y no era difícil escuchar donde estaban todas las personas.

Odiaba que sus padres escogieran justo esa noche para volver y evitaran una salida fácil, simple y rápida como cualquier otra. En cualquier otro día de la semana pudo salir por la puerta delantera mientras no hiciera mucho ruido, podría usar sus zapatos desde que dejo su cama en lugar de traerlos en la mano para no hacer ruido mientras sus dedos se congelan contra el frio mármol del suelo de los pasillos principales.

Hoy llegaba una carga de mercancía ilegal a los muelles, Tim había tenido que ser muy silencioso y tuvo la suerte de estar en los lugares correctos para obtener esa información. Una que estaba seguro que Batman también había conseguido y de la cual tomaría ventaja. Planeo la noche por tres días. Le dijo a la señora Mac que estaría afuera para llegar temprano y estar en el mejor lugar para tomar fotos sin que nadie lo viera... sin embargo estaba aquí, el sol ya había caído unas horas antes y él no podía ni siquiera salir con sus estúpidos zapatos puestos.

Además, se había obligado a comer en la cena y estaba seguro que su estómago rechazaría todo su contenido en algún momento, solo esperaba que fuera cuando nadie estuviera cerca. En noches importantes como esta solía llevar barritas energéticas que le proporcionaban la energía suficiente para andar en su bicicleta, pero no lo volvían lento y lo hacían sentir gordo como ahora.

Silencioso e incómodo, pero con un plan, logro llegar a la cocina donde por suerte no había ni invitados ni la señora Mac, al parecer ya había recogido todo el desorden que causó la cena. Su único problema para llegar a los muelles fueron sus nervios de ser atrapado y a mitad del camino su estómago revuelto que lo obligo a vomitar en un contenedor de basura, paso a una tienda de veinticuatro horas a comprar una botella de agua con la única finalidad de hacer gárgaras y quitarse el asqueroso sabor de la boca.

Al llegar a los muelles se escabulle en un techo que había marcado desde antes, su bicicleta se esconde a un lado entre los contenedores y es extraño no ver a Batman por ningún lado, sin embargo, la hora de entrega está muy cerca y da gracias a quien quiera escuchar por llegar a tiempo. Se acomoda en una esquina en el pequeño espacio que queda entre una muerte segura y un tanque de agua, su sudadera negra lo ayuda a perderse aún más entre las sombras donde saca su cámara y empieza a tomar fotos de prueba.

Quince minutos después empiezan a pasar motocicletas con cierto intervalo de tiempo, para que después lleguen dos camionetas grandes de las que bajan más hombres y donde Tim supone cargaran la mercancía que llegue sea lo que sea.

Se entretiene mirando como trabajan los hombres metódicamente bajando grandes cajas que ahora está seguro que no cabrán en las camionetas. Son iguales a las que ha visto en su casa cuando sus padres mandan una reliquia grande y no puede dejar de preguntarse que hay dentro. Aun así, no toma ninguna foto, parece inútil gastarse su rollo en esto, si quisiera incriminar a alguien tal vez servirían de algo. Pero ya que no piensa mandarlas a la policía ni a Batman serían solo un desperdicio de esfuerzo. No quiere que nadie sepa que está aquí, si bien haría cualquier cosa para ayudar a Batman haría hasta lo imposible para no tener ni una herida, y ya que esto ha durado bastante tiempo no va a arruinarlo ahora poniéndose un blanco en la espalda. No sabe que haría la mafia si descubre que hay alguien tomando fotos por Gotham, pero está seguro que no sería nada bueno y la inocencia de sus años no le ayudaría ni un poco.

Su escondite parece funcionar mejor de lo previsto cuando escucha el sonido de pasos a su lado y casi grita por que por supuesto ahí esta Batman y a solo dos pasos Robin se encarama en la orilla del techo manteniéndose lo suficientemente bajo como para que los que están frente al edificio no lo vean. Tim pierde el aire en sus pulmones y el recuerdo de las náuseas vuelve lentamente.

Debajo de ellos estalla el ruido, alguien que parece ser uno de los jefes por su costoso traje le está gritando a un hombre que intenta levantar el contenido de una caja que se esparce frente a él. Hay un brillo, un disparo seguido de otros dos rápidos y Tim siente sudor frio cayendo por su cuello.

-Creo que voy a vomitar – dice Robin y Tim está de acuerdo al instante, aunque la voz le es reconfortante. Este Robin tiene una voz más salvaje que el anterior y por alguna razón hace cosas extrañas con sus entrañas, es como el rugido de un león que sabes que te va a proteger en lugar de atacarte y desde apareció de la nada ha sido su favorito.

No ayuda mucho que ahora lo tenga tan cerca, mil veces más de lo que lo ha tenido antes y menos con tanta libertad de verlo. Intenta centrarse en ese hecho en lugar de en la escena sangrienta que hay a sus pies, tiene demasiados años por delante como para querer mantener esa imagen en su mente. Ha visto antes cosas sangrientas, esto es Gotham, nadie puede vivir en esta ciudad sin ver sangre derramarse frente a sus ojos. Sin embargo, ese echo no evita que un hombre acabe de perder la vida y nadie hizo nada para evitarlo, lanza una mirada molesta a Batman que ve la escena con el ceño fruncido, Tim está seguro de que en algún momento le contesto a Robin, pero antes de que Batman sienta su mirada o alguien más muera en la parte de abajo los dos vigilantes saltan del techo y Tim se concentra en tomar fotos. 

Esa noche toma fotos muy buenas y sin embargo no puede evitar seguir pensando en la que esta impresa en su cerebro, regresa a casa con un malestar agudo en todo el cuerpo que achaca a su estómago revuelto junto con el posible shock de la escena y al día siguiente divide su tiempo entre su cama y el baño. Sus padres regresan a cualquier lugar del que vinieran, no sin que antes su madre lo mire a la cara y le recuerde que su alma gemela es un salvaje con esa voz de repulsión que hace siempre que habla de eso.

Se queda al cuidado de la señora Mac quien le hace una sopa que sabe extraño y le venda los nudillos que en algún momento de la noche acabaron con pequeñas manchitas de sangre, en su rostro empieza a formarse un enorme hematoma que lo deja sintiéndose extraño porque ya no siente el dolor como antes.

Pasan otros días en los que la señora Mac le dice de vez en cuando después de revisar sus heridas que no cree que su alma gemela sea un salvaje. Tim está demasiado cansado de ese tema como para decirle que ella no siente los golpes de las peleas en las que él se mete como para poder opinar algo, y que él que si siente todo eso está seguro de que del otro lado del enlace hay una bestia salvaje y que aun así no le importa o incomoda en lo más mínimo. A veces le gusta imaginar que Robin es su alma gemela.

Pasa toda una semana hasta que está en el barrio chino viendo como Batman golpea a tres hombres en un callejón, justo al lado del desfile lleno de luces y gente demasiado ruidosa para su gusto. Robin no se ve por ningún lado y Tim está seguro de que de nuevo esta castigado, la noche anterior había golpeado a dos hombres de forma demasiado violenta.

Es descuidado esa noche, tal vez demasiado pues horas después escucha unos tacones cayendo en el techo en el que se encuentra y es muy lento como para escaparse antes de tener a Catwoman encaramada sobre él.

-¿Que tenemos aquí? - el ronroneo en su voz es más marcado de lo que él esperaba e inconscientemente se encoje dentro de su sudadera intentando verse lo menos amenazante que puede. Aunque claro, en comparación con Catwoman sabe que es la cosa menos amenazante en ese lugar. - Parece que te comió la lengua el gato.

Se ríe un poco de su propio chiste mientras lo sigue viendo sentada en cuclillas frente a él y es cuando su mente se pregunta porque su nombre tiene "gato" en lugar de pantera. La forma en la que lo mira, como si fuera un ratón sin salida (que probablemente es), se parece más a un gran felino que a los domésticos gatos de casa.

-No deberías estar aquí- Es lo siguiente que le dice y bien Tim sabe que tiene razón, pero no es la primera que le ha dicho eso. Incluso una vez lo vio el primer Robin y después de llevarlo a casa lo único que consiguió fue que Tim se volviera más cuidadoso, aunque obviamente no lo suficiente si Catwoman lo acaba de encontrar.

La mujer lo trata como a un gatito perdido y en lugar de llevarlo a su propia casa se encuentra en un departamento demasiado lujoso con varios gatos arriba y debajo de los muebles.

-Gracias señora- es lo primero que le dice cuando ella le da un vaso de leche caliente. No es ni de cerca su bebida favorita, pero está demasiado bien educado como para no darle las gracias por sus atenciones.

-Así que si hablas - La sonrisa es cansada y Tim se da cuenta de que tal vez ella se había hartado de hablarle una y otra vez para no recibir ninguna respuesta.

-Tengo cuerdas vocales y no represento ningún trauma que me lo impida- dice antes de pensarlo bien porque ahora eso si fue grosero. Está a punto de disculparse cuando la risa llena el silencio y su cabello es revuelto.

-Tienes una lengua puntiaguda ¿No es así? - sus uñas tamborilean en la mesita de noche frente a la que él se encuentra. - No pareces ser callejero gatito ¿Qué hacías fuera a estas horas?

El trato silencioso vuelve por su parte, Catwoman no es como cualquier otro villano en Gotham y la ha visto varias veces en compañía de Batman como para saber que ambos comparten la idea de no matar. Menos a niños de once años, por lo que está seguro que no le hará daño. Pero junto con esto hay una posibilidad de que le diga a Batman sobre sus acciones y tomen alguna medida además de solo llevarlo a casa. La idea de perder sus fotos y estar en el radar de Batman no lo animan ni un poco.

-Está bien gatito, no le diré a nadie.

Tim no es tan confiado como para creerle eso, pero cuando amenaza con revisar su cámara por su propia cuenta si él no lo hace salta a proteger su preciada posesión. Se acerca lo suficiente como para que la mujer vea lo que hay en la pequeña pantalla de su cámara, pero también se mantiene sin tocarla. Hay un par de exclamaciones de sorpresa por parte de ella y no es hasta que llegan a las ultimas que lo insta a mandarle copias de algunas.

-Ese murciélago se ve realmente bien en esta- ronronea ella señalándole específicamente las que quiere.

\- ¿No le dirás que le he estado tomando fotos? - pregunta con precaución, aunque no parece ser su intención decirle a Batman de las fotos.

-Nah, tienes talento, aunque estoy segura de que podrías usarlo para otras cosas.

\- ¿Cómo qué? - pregunta porque algo en su tono le dice que esas “cosas” no son exactamente mundanas y él quiere saber ahora.

-Te lo diré cuando crezcas. - le sonríe una última vez esa noche antes de ofrecerse a llevarlo a casa, Tim debe rechazarla con la promesa de enviarle las fotos al día siguiente.

El departamento esta tan lejos como cualquier cosa en la ciudad de su casa en las afueras, no es muy rápido, pero tampoco tardado y de cualquier forma su bicicleta es mucho más silenciosa que cualquier auto en el que la mujer lo hubiera llevado y eso sí que habría despertado a la señora Mac.

La encuentra noches después, trae un ridículo, pero caliente, gorro en la cabeza con forma de gato que la señora Mac le hizo cuando le dijo que ahora le gustaba Catwoman la mujer se ríe cuando lo ve de cerca y él le sonríe de esa forma con la que suele conseguir lo que quiere de los adultos. Y funciona su idea, gradualmente entra en el radar de la mujer enseñándole fotos que puede usar para dejar a alguien tras las rejas o le permite extorsionar a otro alguien.

Tim no alienta exactamente todo lo que hace, pero quiere que alguien le enseñe a viajar por los techos y sabe que Batman no lo hará por que ya tiene un Robin y al ser la mujer la única otra persona que conoce con esas habilidades es su única opción.

Es obvio para él que la única forma de convencerla es demostrar que puede ser útil y que es la forma en la que lo puede mantener a salvo. Sabe que la mujer se dice esto a si misma cada que lo ve y si bien es extraño ver el afecto maternal que muestra por él mientras más se conocen solo hace que sea más fácil que ella le enseñe lo que él quiere.

Stray está fuera un tiempo después y a diferencia de Robin el aprende en las calles más que a puertas cerradas, Selina se asegura de que nunca se lastime y está ahí cada noche enseñándole como subir al techo y correr cuando es necesario. Es lo que se asegura de enseñarle primero, no hay golpes ni patadas solo muchas carreras y saltos a gran altura, pero eso le sirve por ahora como sea es más divertido saltar entre techos que bajar y volver a subir por escaleras de incendios.

Cambia su cámara por algo más pequeño, Selina le regala unos lentes parecidos a los suyos que robo de algún lado, junto con una chaqueta que se divide a los lados, unos pantalones cortos y botas que normalmente no usaría tiene un “traje”. No le importa lo suficiente pues se sigue manteniendo en las sombras aun cuando está seguro de que Batman sabe de él.

Algunas noches duerme en el departamento de Selina, no es común, pero sucede cuando la mujer está siendo menos ruidosa y no ha molestado a nadie lo suficiente como para que encuentren su escondite.

A Tim le gustan los gatos que hay ahí, no está acostumbrado a ningún ser vivo que le de amor incondicional solo porque si o por un precio tan pequeño como es el rascarle detrás de las orejas. Esa noche regresa antes que Selina cuando su pierna falla en medio de un salto, el golpe aparece gradualmente y no puede hacer nada mejor que esperar que su alma gemela encuentre un lugar seguro para pasar la noche. Hace tiempo tiene la sospecha de que esta vive en las calles de Gotham, pero nunca ha tenido el valor de buscarle.

Hay un hormigueo en su brazo mientras esta tirado sobre el sillón con gatos pululando a su alrededor, su corazón da un vuelco cuando ve lo que hay ahí y después de un suspiro alarga la mano hasta donde está su mochila. Revuelve el contenido de ella, así como de su cerebro hasta que encuentra una pluma para escribir y una respuesta coherente.

Con el historial de su alma gemela no hubiera pensado que era alguien a quien le gustara la literatura, pero las palabras escritas en su muñeca le anuncian otra cosa y no puede evitar la felicidad que siente.

“No deberías estar por aquí, cantándole así a la gente.

Como sea ¿Que vas a hacer al respecto?”

Su felicidad que se ve apagada cuando recibe una llamada de Selina que le advierte que salga del departamento cuanto antes. Hay maullidos y golpes mientras junta su mochila y la maleta que tiene Selina para estos casos.

-Tenemos que irnos – dice en voz alta cuando abre la ventana lo suficiente como para salir por ella, algunos gatos saltan fuera primero que él y solo puede alegrarse de no haberse cambiado la ropa al llegar. Escucha más golpes que vienen de los pasillos del edificio justo antes de saltar por la ventana con más gatos detrás.

Tim esta casi seguro que lo que mantiene a la mujer en el radar son los numerosos gatos, pero si alguna vez le mencionara deshacerse de alguno está seguro que él es el primero en la lista. Así que su boca se mantiene sellada y sus pies en movimiento.

Salta de techo en techo y acepta que su pequeño entrenamiento ha sido útil cuando llega al departamento que hizo que Selina comprara hace una semana por si pasaba algo como esto. Esta lo suficientemente cerca del otro como para llegar en menos de diez minutos, pero los disparos aún se sienten cerca.

Puede ver en su mente los objetos a los que ya le había tomado cariño ser estropeados por hombres grandes con pistolas que están agujereando las sabanas y mantas que en algún momento lo han protegido del frio. El sentimiento de posesividad se siente extraño en sus entrañas cuando está dirigido a un lugar y no a algo tan pequeño como su cámara que sabe que puede proteger.

“Robarme tú corazón, obviamente”

Aparece en su brazo un poco después, esta vez las letras se ven un poco más desordenadas, menos planeadas, piensa Tim y eso le gusta porque en realidad ¿Como va a hablar con una persona que solo dice referencias literarias? si bien quiere contestar en ese momento está seguro de que no quiere que la primer platica con su alma gemela sea en medio de una ocasión problemática como esta, pero al mismo tiempo no quiere que su alma gemela piense que le está ignorando.

“Seguro que soy un ladrón mejor”

Contesta después de un momento sin esperar otra respuesta. Marca el número de Selina mientras calienta agua para un café y ella contesta al tercer tono.

-Me parece que merezco un premio, tengo tu maleta.

-Suena negociable – dice la mujer y Tim sabe exactamente qué es lo que va a pedir como recompensa.

“Ya veremos”

Aparece en su palma abierta antes de que se duerma.


	3. Se mi "Alguien"

Las cuatro horas de sueño hacen maravillas para él y después de despertar a Selina ambos van al antiguo departamento. Hay ropa y cristales rotos en el suelo, sin embargo, la mujer logra rescatar una parte considerable de su guardarropa.

-¡Mira esto! - dice casi ahogándolo con una tela negra contra su rostro. - No recordaba que lo tenía, con un poco de ayuda esto puede convertirse en un buen traje para ti.

Tim mira la tela por un momento, se siente suave y al mismo tiempo es de un negro tan profundo que seguro sirve para ese fin, pero lo que le preocupa es el diseño que debe de estar pasando por la mente de la mujer en estos momentos. Los pantalones cortos que forman parte de su traje actual habían sido idea de ella después de todo.

Su premio al final acaba siendo justo el que él quería. Selina empieza a enseñarle defensa personal básica al tiempo que le promete ser más cuidadosa para que no vuelvan a perder su casa segura, Tim sabe que esta promesa no puede durar mucho por la naturaleza de la mujer y porque al final necesitan mucho más que simplemente ser cuidadosos para que no los encuentren de nuevo.

Solo debe de encontrarlo.

"¿Como esta Julieta hoy?" Escribe en su muñeca justo después de llegar a casa después de unos días extraños fuera.

Agradece que la señora Mac aun no haya llegado, había tenido que ir a cuidar a uno de sus sobrinos que por suerte no vivía exactamente cerca. Las vacaciones le suelen dar un poco más de libertad y con la señora Mac fuera es aún mejor para él hacer lo que le viene en gana. Sus noches fuera lo demuestran, sin embargo, esta feliz de estar en casa y tener su espacio. A veces le sigue incomodando estar tanto tiempo alrededor de más personas aparte de la señora Mac.

Su habitación le da la bienvenida en forma de papeles esparcidos por su escritorio al igual que la lampara que dejo prendida antes de irse. Deja su mochila en el suelo de su ropero antes de cambiarse a algo más cómodo.

Su chaqueta de Stray es demasiado sosa como para que alguien la reconozca sin todo el conjunto puesto. Los shorts que suele usar se esconden fácilmente debajo de sus jeans, pero las botas y los lentes tienen que ser escondidos debajo de las tablas de madera a un lado de su cama. Son algo que llama demasiado la atención y si bien el sería el ultimo niño que alguien imaginaria corriendo con Catwoman la señora Mac lo vigilaría muy de cerca si los descubriera.

Su "uniforme" encaja justo al lado de la caja donde guarda todas sus fotos de Batman y Robin, así como algunos recortes de periódicos de artículos donde hablan de la familia Wayne. A veces le gusta imaginar que camina el trecho que hay entre las dos casas, toca la puerta y confiesa que sabe sus secretos, en sus fantasías Bruce Wayne lo recibe como a alguien más de la familia y Jason y el descubren que son almas gemelas.

En la realidad sabe que ninguna de esas cosas pasará así que se despabila y cierra su escondite para después sentarse frente a su computadora y hacer algún sistema de seguridad que funcione para cuidar su nuevo hogar.

"Pensé que tú eras Julieta" recibe a mitad de la tarde mientras lee cómo funcionan los detectores de movimiento.

"No soy una chica así que definitivamente tú eres Julieta" Responde después de encontrar una pluma y piensa que vestirse de chica no sería tan malo.

"Tampoco soy una chica, pero está bien.

Seré tu Julieta si eso te hace feliz"

Tim sonríe de lo fácil que su alma gemela le da lo que cree que quiere, porque si bien las almas gemelas suelen estar echas el uno para el otro a leído muchos casos donde no es así y algo le dice que ellos dos son el buen tipo de pareja.

"Si no te importa preferiría que vivieras más tiempo que Julieta, ¿tal vez alguien más? "

La respuesta tarda un poco en llegar y puede imaginarse a un chico de su edad rascando entre sus libros buscando algo bueno que responder. La imagen hace que deje su investigación y empiece otra, hay tantas parejas literarias e internet le informa de más de las que quisiera, sin embargo, se siente un poco perdido ya que no conoce ninguna que no tenga un final trágico. Aun así, las letras empiezan a aparecer en su brazo, una por una y si bien reconoce los nombres no ha leído el libro.

"Marius y Cosette no se hablaban, no se saludaban, no se conocían: se veían y, como los astros en el cielo que están separados por millones de leguas, vivían de mirarse."

"Suena bonito"

Es lo único que se le ocurre escribir y siente que realmente no hay más que decir, él puede ser Cosette o puede ser Marius, no le importa. No mientras este alguien allá afuera que ve por él.

Pasa un tiempo antes de que registre que aparecieron más letras debajo.

"¿Me dirías tu nombre?"

"Jackson" escribe y no sabe exactamente por qué. Aun así, no es como si estuviera mintiendo.

"¿El tuyo?"

"Peter"

*******

Jason sigue acostado en su cama viendo las letras que adornan su brazo izquierdo hasta que Alfred lo llama para cenar. El hombre lo mira con orgullo mal escondido desde que le confeso que había empezado a escribirle a su alma gemela.

-Se llama Jackson- le dice cuando el hombre deja un plato de lasaña frente a él.

-Un nombre encantador- Es la respuesta junto con unas palmaditas en la espalda antes de dejarlo atacar su plato. Jason siempre tiene hambre y la emoción no ayuda mucho a atenuarla.

-Te tocó un chico, entonces -dice Bruce desde la cabecera.

-Uhm, sí.- La comida casi no lo deja hablar, pero mastica rápidamente para tragarla antes de ser regañado. La emoción había evitado que Jason pensara mucho en la cuestión del género, pero es cierto que algunos no son muy felices con ese tipo de cosas.

-¿Habías pensado antes que podía ser un chico?- Bruce al contrario de él da pequeños bocados a la comida, masticando cada uno como la pieza maestra que son, al principio él y Alfred habían intentado que bajara el ritmo cada que comía, pero algunos meses antes se habían dado por vencidos.

-Podía ser cualquiera, ¿No es así como funciona? - siente las ganas de irse porque la verdad es que no esta tan seguro de que así sea.

-Sí, mientras te haga feliz está bien, no importa quien sea. - Bruce da un largo trago a su vaso cuando Jason lo mira fijamente.

-¡Joder! ¡Sonaste como un gran padre Bruce! -Las maldiciones suelen recibir miradas molestas o incomodas, pero como el más pequeño de la casa su risa es contagiosa. Lo sabe y lo usa para su beneficio solo se detiene a respirar cuando Bruce tiene lo que podría ser la sonrisa más grande que le ha visto al mayor.

-No digas groserías, -Jason llega a él cuando Bruce se levanta para regresar a la cueva. -Y apúrate o te quedas esta noche en casa.

-Mierda, no. - Jason se mete a la boca todo lo que queda en su plato antes de correr tras el hombre mayor.

Después de un tiempo ponerse el traje y el equipo de Robin fue algo natural y agradable. Había pasado una semana sin salir y si bien cada día entrenaba era muy diferente a estar en las calles con el viento en su rostro y la sangre de los malos en sus nudillos. 

***

Hay mucho ruido en las calles cuando Tim es atrapado, todo ese ruido de personas riendo, tomando y gritando a salud del año nuevo acallan sus lloriqueos. Se siente más pequeño que nunca cuando el hombre más grande le da un puñetazo en la cara y todo en lo que puede pensar es que Peter debe estar sintiendo dolor por su parte por primera vez y eso no le gusta.

Selina llega a tiempo para sacarlo del lugar antes de que reciba una herida grave. Siente los delgados brazos, así como lo suave del pecho de la mujer donde lo está acunando, la inconsciencia va y viene, aun así, se da cuenta cuando Selina empieza a hablar entre siseos molestos y una voz más grave le contesta.

Batman

Piensa Tim o dice porque siente la mirada de ambos adultos sobre su piel antes de que la voz cantarina de Robin venga de algún lado

Tim no sabe que hacen aquí, pero lo que sabe, dada la relación de ambos adultos que puede o no que sean almas gemelas Batman intentara ayudarlo descubriendo su identidad en el proceso, algo para lo que no está listo.

-Que no me quiten los lentes – dice entre jadeos buscando la atención de Selina, tal vez eso sea suficiente para que no sepan quién es, ha funcionado con los villanos de Gotham y le ha funcionado a Superman. -Por favor, por favor, Sel... mamá, por favor. – es más difícil respirar después de cada palabra lo que provoca que Tim se desmaye completamente.

***

Jason siente más golpes de los que cree está recibiendo y piensa que se está volviendo loco hasta que se da cuenta de lo que pasa.

Jackson

Jackson está siendo lastimado y Jason no puede hacer nada para aliviar su dolor, supone que así es como se debe de sentir el chico cuando es él quien recibe los golpes. No le gusta para nada el hundimiento en su pecho, sin embargo, está en las calles como Robin y no puede darse el lujo de parar a retorcerse en su miseria así que sigue a Batman sintiendo aún golpe tras golpe, es un eco en sus músculos que sabe dolerán mucho más en un par de horas.

Encuentran a Selina en un callejón cerca de un edificio donde Jason sabe estaba una familia bastante rica de alguna mafia en la que realmente nunca se interesó y por lo que ve fue todo lo contrario para la mujer.

Batman se acerca a la mujer que tiene acunado un cuerpo mucho más pequeño en sus brazos y si bien Jason había escuchado los rumores de que Catwoman tenía un gatito tras ella nunca había visto al niño que por lo que sabía gustaba de esconderse en las sombras.

-¿Ese es Stray? - pregunta con curiosidad antes de recordar que si bien Selina es agradable la mitad del tiempo la otra aprovecha cualquier punto de interés para las personas y el acaba de mostrarlo en su pupilo. Cuadra los hombros antes de incorporarse de nuevo lejos de ambos Gatos.

Por suerte el niño parece reaccionar a su voz alejando la atención de él y susurra cosas que no logra identificar como palabras, sin embargo, la mujer asiente y lo arrulla antes de levantarse con él en brazos. Se ve aún más pequeño y delicado de lo que Jason alguna vez imagino.

-¿Ayudarás? - pregunta y Jason nunca ha escuchado la voz de esa mujer tan llena de inquietud y desgracia. Lo hace sentir sucio y mal, casi culpable, aunque él no tenga nada que ver con el asunto.

Ve la cabeza de Batman trabajar, decidiendo si los ayuda el mismo o los manda al hospital más cercano.

Jason no se sorprende cuando después de un minuto que pareció más de un par de horas asiente al Batimovil y todos se apiñan dentro.

Jason sabe que Bruce no dejaría a su alma gemela sola y sin ayuda.

No por primera vez se pregunta por qué ellos dos no están juntos y no por primera vez aleja el pensamiento antes de encontrar la respuesta. 

**

Tim se sorprende cuando despierta en un lugar demasiado estéril y blanco, hay maquinas cerca de él haciendo ruido, lo que lo hace jadear por el dolor que provoca en su cabeza.

Susurra maldiciones al tiempo que se levanta en la camilla, el movimiento crea un ruido metálico chirriante que lo hace morderse el labio antes de despertar por completo. Su corazón comienza a martillar cuando se da cuenta de que puede haber estado en esa habitación demasiado tiempo.

¿Qué les dirá a sus padres? ¿Qué le dirá a la señora Mac cuando la vea? Está seguro de que su cuerpo es un lienzo lleno de cardenales que no serán tan fáciles de cubrir. Había sido tan estúpido dejándose atrapar así, necesitaba esforzarse más, necesitaba entrenar y encontrar algo que funcionara como coartada para todos esos golpes.

Y debajo de todo eso... recordó quien lo había ayudado. Sus manos subieron a su rostro para encontrarse con una máscara en lugar de sus lentes, alguien tuvo que cambiarlas de lugar y esperaba que ese alguien fuera Selina.

El pensamiento parecido invocarla cuando una puerta de cristal se abrió en una de las paredes de la habitación y la mujer corrió hacía él.

Tenía su cabello corto desordenado y Tim no pudo evitar notar que su capucha estaba retirada y usaba un sweater algo demasiado grande para ella.

-¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué paso? - pregunto, aunque estaba casi seguro de la respuesta.

-Batman- fue la simple respuesta de la mujer junto con una mueca que notaba que no estaba tan contenta.

Tim estuvo a punto de decirle que sabía que Bruce Wayne era su alma gemela cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir y Robin entró viéndose claramente incómodo.

-B quería que checara – su voz ronca se escucha extraña para Tim, nunca pensó en verlo de cerca y mucho menos hablándole a él.

-Puedes decirle a tu padre que le agradecemos su ayuda y que ahora que mi gatito esta despierto nos iremos. - Selina dice sin ninguna pausa y si bien a Tim le gustaría quedarse ahí está seguro que lo más seguro es alejarse de los murciélagos lo más pronto posible, antes de que empezaran a indagar en sus asuntos.

Robin se ve aún más incómodo con la respuesta de Selina, pero encoje los hombros con desinterés y después de un “como sea” se da la vuelta para irse.

-Gracias- dice Tim tal vez demasiado alto y odia la estúpida máquina que empieza a soltar pitidos rápidos al compás de su corazón.

-Como sea- vuelve a decir el chico, pero esta vez hay una sonrisa en su rostro que le dice que no era en serio. No hay mordacidad ahí.

 

Cuando llegan al departamento los músculos de Tim están gritando en agonía, los gatos lo ven de cerca y sin embargo ninguno lo toca. Nunca ha sabido como, pero obviamente sienten los cambios en él y se mantienen alejados para no lastimarlo.

Mientras Selina va a prepararles algo para comer pasa sus dedos por su muñeca izquierda que está en blanco cuando antes tenía los restos de la última platica de él y Peter. Se siente triste y terriblemente solo, pero al parecer la conexión se ha vuelto más fuerte pues hay un cosquilleo en su nuca y aparecen palabras en su piel más rápido que otras veces.

“You have me. Until the last star in the galaxy dies, you have me.”*

No puede evitar las lágrimas que caen de sus ojos, y aunque le gustaría contestar ahora mismo sabe que no se podrá volver a mover en un tiempo.

En lugar de escribir piensa una y otra vez “gracias” agradece que su alma gemela sea mejor que la de sus padres y espera también que no sean como las almas gemelas de los libros que ha leído. “graciasgraciasgraciasgracias” y “porfavorporfavorporfavorporfavor”

-No quiero acabar como Julieta – murmura cuando casi toda la energía se ha drenado de su cuerpo.

Selina vuelve con una tasa de café y un sandwich que Tim solo mordisquea y cuando la luz del día empieza a entrar por las ventanas lo carga con cuidado y convierte su habitación en una cueva en la que duermen por horas.

Tim no puede dejar de pensar en la sonrisa de Robin, pero tampoco deja de pensar en las dulces palabras de Peter y no sabe si sentirse culpable por pensar en alguien que no es su alma gemela o feliz por haberse topado con personas tan encantadoras. 

 

 

* "Me tienes. Hasta que la última estrella en la galaxia muera, tú me tienes"


	4. Rutina

El invierno es frio en Gotham y las noches son más crueles con aquellos que no están preparados para las calles. Tim no se ha recuperado por completo de los golpes recibidos en año nuevo y por si fuera poco sus padres han decidido que es una buena época para regresar. El chico es arrastrado de una gala a otra con un traje que le queda perfectamente – aunque no ayuda con el frio- y una sonrisa que le hace querer llorar, el más mínimo movimiento sigue siendo un gran esfuerzo y nunca pensó que pudiera llegar a desear tanto que sus padres desaparezcan. 

Esta deambulando frente a una gran mesa llena de canapés viendo a sus padres hablando con una mujer hermosa al otro lado del salón cuando siente que alguien lo mira. Su cuello cosquillea y con sutileza mira a su alrededor mientras finge agarrar un poco de comida. 

-Que hermoso angelito. - dice alguien detrás de él y si no fuera por el dolor en su cuerpo habría brincado hasta el techo. Gira su cuerpo lentamente esperando que no se note su mueca de dolor y es cuando se encuentra con Selina. En lugar de su corto cabello negro rizos rubios caen por los hombros de la mujer y un vestido de noche resalta sus curvas. - ¿Dónde están tus padres cariño? 

Su voz es lo suficientemente alta como para que los que están a su alrededor los puedan oír, pero no tanto para notarse que su tono amigable y casual es fingido. De cerca es fácil ver que está montando una escena y si bien Tim no sabe para quien o porque confía lo suficiente en la mujer como para seguirle el juego. 

Esperando que parezca tímido y no adolorido señala la dirección donde se encuentran. Selina entonces empieza a hablar de lo solo que se debe sentir un bebé como él y empieza a arrastrarlo entre la gente hasta que están frente a una pintura pequeña que tiene pocos espectadores ya que la mayoría de los ricos ha pasado a hablar entre ellos dejando a un lado las obras de arte que según deben comprar esta noche. 

-¿Qué vas a robar?- pregunta el niño entonces en voz baja. 

-¿No crees que este se vería increíble en mi comedor? - contesta la mujer señalando otra pintura que si bien es hermosa no encajaría para nada en el comedor de la mujer. 

-Prefiero los paisajes con tonos más cálidos. - contesta con ese tono que le enseñaron a usar sus padres. Palabras claras y concisas. “No te quiero tartamudeando en la gala” la voz de su madre suena dentro de su cabeza. 

-Todo un conocedor. - una risa sale de los labios de la mujer y si bien aún parece falsa la sonrisa cálida que mantiene su rostro después de que el sonido se desvanece no lo es y hace que Tim se sienta un poco mejor. Avanzan entonces a la siguiente pieza compartiendo comentarios que son cada vez más reales. 

Pasa casi toda la noche con él hasta que al finalizar la subasta se va a casa con sus padres. Es la primera de muchas noches que Selina se aparece en los eventos solo para hacerle compañía, siempre con el cabello rubio y un rostro bellamente maquillado, que Tim sepa no hay robos en esas ocasiones, aunque se obliga a si mismo a no hacerse ilusiones de que la mujer se preocupe tanto por él. 

Claro que eso no evita que las disfrute. 

Hay un olor dulce en el aire esa noche mientras las personas se mueven por la sala entre las flores que decoran el lugar. Es el cumpleaños de alguien, pero sus padres no se tomaron la molestia de decirle quien, Tim esta casi recuperado y está rebotando en sus propios pies de tanta energía que tiene acumulada después de casi un mes de no salir en las noches. Selina ríe feliz mientras bailan suavemente entre los demás. A lo largo de la noche a tomado la actitud de una mujer rica que no puede tener hijos y en consecuencia está disfrutando jugar con él en las galas. 

Incluso se ha presentado a sus padres noches atrás e insistió en que ella puede cuidarlo cuando ellos estén de viaje. Tim se dice que es solo el atractivo de tener a Stray al alcance, pero incluso a sus oídos la idea suena como mentira. Sus padres no han aceptado, pero suena como un sueño que vivir con Selina a tiempo completo incluso si existe una remota posibilidad. 

La idea es algo sospechosa si se lo preguntan a él y no sabe que encontraría la gente si hicieran algún tipo de investigación, pero sabe que sus padres suelen ser muy despistados en lo que a su hijo se refiere así que su esperanza sigue viva como la de cualquier niño cuando realmente desea algo. 

-Disculpa – la voz grave los hace detenerse y gira solo para encontrarse a Bruce Wayne con su sonrisa coqueta y una mano extendida hacia Selina. - ¿Podría robártela un momento? - le pregunta directamente, pero Tim puede ver sus hombros tensos y no está muy seguro de dejar a la mujer sola con Batman. 

Hace su mejor actuación de encogerse y acercarse un poco más a la mujer mientras la mira con incertidumbre que no es completamente fingida. 

-Está bien cariño, solo es Brucie. - le de unas palmaditas en el hombro que solo lo acercan más a su costado como si quisiera calmar al niño con un pseudo abrazo. – Este angel es muy tímido Brucie, no puedo creer que lo asustaras así. 

Timothy y yo ya nos conocemos, - se defiende y la voz cambia a algo más suave, supone que, en un intento de calmarlo, aunque realmente no lo necesita. - no era mi intención. - añade bajando una rodilla al suelo para que dar a su nivel y para este punto Tim está bailando en su cabeza un baile de victoria por que acaba de engañar a Batman. 

No parece que te reconozca ni un poco – dice Selina cuando ve que Tim no se mueve de su lado y hay humor real en su voz aun cuando sigue fingiendo que intenta tranquilizarlo con más palmaditas en su espalda. 

E hablado barias veces con sus padres, así como tú no sé cómo lo pueden dejar solo tanto tiempo. - Bruce vuelve a levantarse y Tim se sorprende de que sepa que esta solo la mayoría del tiempo. Aun siendo vecinos sus casas están separadas y los viajes de sus padres no son tan públicos como otros chismes de la alta sociedad. 

¿No me digas que también quieres adoptarlo a él? Tu ya tienes uno ¿O no es suficiente? - Selina sonríe y señala con la cabeza en dirección a la terraza donde ahora está seguro que esta Jason mirándolos. - este angelito ya está bajo mi protección. 

¿Acaso no tienes suficiente tú también? - pregunta en respuesta y el tono mordaz hace que de un respingo. 

\- No tiene nada que ver una cosa con la otra Brucie, - el tono de ella cambia para adaptarse al suyo y Tim se asegura de mantener su lenguaje corporal, - ahora vete que estas asustando a mi angelito y no quiero que le arruines la noche. 

\- En realidad me enviaron sus padres a buscarlo. – Bruce sonríe señalando ahí donde sus padres los observan, la sonrisa es más depredadora que calmante. Tim se encoje en si mismo y espera que Bruce no lo note cuando después de darle un vistazo rápido a Selina se descenreda de ella y va al otro lado del salón. 

\- Hasta luego Ángel- escucha detrás de él y siguiendo con su actuación llega con su madre quien lo reprende por asustarse frente a Bruce a quien ya debería conocer. 

\- Eso fue maleducado – dice su padre, y le da a unas palmaditas en la espalda que le recuerdan a antes cuando Selina lo abrazo - pero ¿te divertiste? 

\- si- le sorprende la pregunta y al mismo tiempo lo hace feliz el interes. 

Más tarde cuando están en casa, su madre quitándose los aretes frente al espejo y su padre deshaciendo su corbata Tim pregunta desde la puerta si han pensado en dejarlo quedarse con Selina mientras es tan lejos. 

Su madre hace una mueca. 

Su padre sonríe cansado. 

-No sabemos mucho de ella, ¿Cómo podríamos dejarte con una desconocida? 

\- por más hermosa y encantadora que sea…- suspira - tu madre tiene razón Timothy. 

\- Claro – bufa, pero asiente y se aleja, por que sabe que si se queda les gritara todo. Que la señora Mac era una desconocida cuando lo dejaron con ella por primera vez. Que estar con Selina sería mucho mejor que estar en esta casa demasiado vacía, demasiado pretenciosa. Una casa que le recuerda hasta el último centímetro a ellos aun cuando están a miles de kilómetros y lo hace querer llorar y gritar todo a la vez. 

Cuando regresa de la escuela a la mañana siguiente sus padres se han ido de nuevo y la Señora Mac le entrega una lista de actividades. 

Tus padres ordenaron que escogieras cuatro. – dice y lo deja leer mientras acaba de hacer la comida. – empezarás la semana siguiente. 

Tim haces una mueca, pero no contesta, la ira del día siguiente sigue fresca en su sistema y se siente osco en el mejor de los casos. Apenas un par de años antes lo habían excusado de todas las clases que lo habían obligado a tomar. Cosas como valet, piano, fútbol y natación entre otras habían succionado sus adorables años de infancia y el regreso de estas no es un buen signo. 

Escoge cosas más físicas como taekwondo ya que pueden ayudarlo con el entrenamiento que le ha dado Selina además de que si en algún momento lo atacan en su imagen pública puede golpear al atacante y escudarse en su educación. 

Decide que una actividad sea musical, pero no sabe cuál tomar, con cuidado escribe las opciones a lo largo de su brazo además de un “escoge una” al final y come la comida que deja la Sra Mac rente a él mientras espera una respuesta. Ella lo ve con cuidado todo el rato, pero no dice nada y en su lugar empieza a limpiar 

Está haciendo su tarea cuando siente el hormigueo en su piel y encuentra guitarra atravesado con una línea. 

“Era una decisión difícil” le escribe Peter después, lo que lo hace sonreír. 

“Aprenderé a tocar alguna canción que te guste” responde después de borrar la lista.


End file.
